


Let's Jump

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: When she imagined saying the words "I'm pregnant" for the first time, it was nothing like this.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Let's Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea inspired from a scene in Gossip Girl.

It seemed the universe thought her life was a sick joke. 

Ellie stared at Nick with watery eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

She wasn't surprised in the least to hear his sharp intake of breath as he stepped back, hands gripping the counter behind him.

A tear slid down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. His own eyes looked glossy as they drifted to her still flat stomach before shooting back to her face. 

Ellie always imagined when she said those words for the first time it'd be a happy moment, that the father of her unborn baby would kiss her and hug her in excitement, sending her a beaming smile as they celebrated.

But they both knew the truth without saying the words out loud.

This thing between them only started to shift towards more than friends a week ago.

What made it worse, was _who_ the father was. 

_Stupid. She was stupid._

_Between things becoming so confusing with her and Nick after the whole Elena and Ricky mess followed by Ziva returning once more causing a whole other mess of problems, she just wanted to escape for a little while. That led her to one of those fancy bars, then led her to run into Jake for the first time since they divorced, which then led her to where she was now. Sitting on the curb around the corner of his apartment, clothes messy from her quickly slipping them on, black streaks from her make-up on her cheeks as tears fell, a feeling of disgust for herself growing in the pit of her stomach._

_She quickly tried wiping her face clean but to no avail as a car pulled up near her and Nick stepped out. Ellie saw more than heard his sigh when he spotted her._

_"You look like a mess."_

_A half scoff half laugh fell from her lips. "I already regret calling you." She weakly teased back._

_Nick sighed again, deeper this time as he dropped down beside her. He slid his jacket off and settled it around her shoulders. She smiled weakly in thanks, snuggling into it._

_"You know..I want to be mad at you, which I know sounds dumb." Nick began to say. "But I understand why it was him once you saw him."_

_Ellie frowned. "Well can you explain it to me then? because I feel like such an idiot-"_

_"You just wanted to get away from everything that's been happening lately." Nick put his arm around her, pulling her against him. She sighed at his warmth, leaning her whole weight into him. "And when you saw Jake, he was not only someone who had nothing to do with all the crap going on, but he was also someone you found comforting once upon a time."_

_Ellie blinked, looking up at him with shocked eyes making him laugh. "I can be smart you know."_

_She rolled her eyes, her lips twisting upwards._

_"We all fall back into things sometimes, especially when stressed." He suddenly stood, pulling her with him without warning making a noise of surprise leave her. "Come on, let's get you home and far away from here."_

_"Thanks for coming." Ellie whispered when they got into his car._

_Nick winked. "Anything for a pretty damsel in distress."_

_Ellie laughed loudly, giving his arm a smack. "Oh shut up."_

Only a little over a month later here they were. 

Ellie pregnant with her ex-husband's baby but falling for the man standing across from her.

"I think..I think I need some time alone." 

Her heart broke at his pained sounding words for many reasons but she still nodded. Nick looked as if he would leave her apartment without even looking at her, and so she was surprised when he softly kissed her forehead as he walked by her, his lips lingering.

And when the door shut behind him, it felt as if he took her heart out the door with him. 

* * *

  
One of the last places she wanted to be was back here, but he had a right to know..didn't he?

She swallowed the emotions rising in her throat as she lifted her fist to knock. When the door opened, right away she could tell he wasn't happy to see her one bit. _Not like she wanted to see him either_ she thought bitterly to herself.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?" Jake asked almost nervously, glancing out into the hall behind her. Ellie frowned, okay he was obviously ashamed of her being there..but why?

Her stomach twisted in warning.

"I need to talk to you about something." 

Jake looked as if he wanted to send her away but instead let her inside. Ellie walked in, keeping her eyes on him.

"I'll just get straight to the point." She picked at the sleeve of her jacket in nerves. "I'm- I'm pregnant."

Immediately his eyes widened. " _What_?!"

She winced at his shout. "I'm..pregnant."

"No..no you can't be-"

"Accidents happen Jake it's not like I did this on purpose-"

"That's not what I mean." Jake looked nervous once more, running his hand roughly through his hair. Panic was also in his eyes.

Her stomach sank and the twist of warning she felt got stronger. Ellie knew before her gaze lowered to his left hand then scanned his apartment quickly.

A ring.

Pictures of him and a dark haired woman that she had obviously missed with how quickly she had run out when she had been here littered the apartment. 

"Oh god." Ellie whispered in shock. "Oh my god.."

"Ellie-"

He reached out to grab her arm and she reacted, shoving him away from her with enough force to send him back almost knocking into the wall.

"Don't touch me." She spat. "Don't you worry your cheating ass, this baby and I will do just fine without you screwing our lives up, even better actually." 

"So..you- you won't tell her?"

Ellie laughed loudly, a hollow empty sounding laugh. "That's all you care about?! You know what..screw you Jake."

His eyes hardened in a way she had never seen before. "How do I even know it's mine? I seem to remember you talking an awful lot about that co-worker of yours."

"Are you kidding me?! You think I'd really make up that this baby is yours? I'd much rather this baby be his, at least he isn't a cheater!"

Jake smirked. A look that didn't fit him at all and made her body tense up, in that moment the man she had known back then disappeared, but then again..she was sure she never really knew him at all. "Sucks for you then doesn't it? What guy would want a woman pregnant with another man's baby?"

She rushed out before he could say another word. Ellie raced down the stairs of the building and outside. Right as she reached the trash bin directly outside the buildings doors, she threw up the contents of her lunch. 

It really did think her life was a sick joke. She had been cheated on by him, and now she had been the one he had cheated with. She didn't know if she should laugh at the irony or cry. 

But his words stayed in her head, playing in the background on repeat.

* * *

  
Two days later she sat on one end of the couch with Nick on the other.

His face hardened after she shared what happened with Jake. She wondered if she'd have to try and sit on him just to prevent him from going after Jake..not that she'd be completely against it.

"Look Nick-" Ellie fidgeted with her fingers, hands in her lap. "I get it if you want whatever is going on with us to end..I mean, what guy would want to be with a woman pregnant with another guy's baby?"

She felt sick repeating Jake's words but they had been practically haunting her.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Nick said softly, catching her by surprise. 

"What? You don't think it'd matter?"

"It wouldn't to me." Nick looked directly in her eyes as he said it. Ellie stopped breathing for a second, her heart jumping in her chest as it started to race.

"Nick?" She whispered his name, half in confusion and half in astonishment.

He stood, holding his hand out for her. Ellie placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up. A small surprised gasp fell from her lips when in seconds he pulled her into a hug. She melted into his hold, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"It's his baby but as far as I'm concerned, you're mine-" Again her heart jumped. Never did she think she'd like someone saying she was _theirs_ , she had always viewed it as someone treating her like an object..but not Nick. "And this baby is a part of you Ellie, because I know that no matter what you'll love it."

Her eyes watered at his words. She pulled away to look at him. His eyes were soft as he looked at her. "And if you ever need to leave again?" She asked quietly.

Nick shook his head, moving a hand to cup her face. "Not happening, I just needed to process it and I realized something."

"What's that?"

He smiled at her and leaned in. Ellie's heart raced wildly in her chest and her breath caught seconds before his lips touched hers. She felt dizzy but leaned into it, returning the kiss that was so soft but had so much feeling in it. 

"You feel that?" He mumbled, centimeters from her lips. Ellie's eyes fluttered open as she nodded slightly. "We're already far too gone Ellie, but I'm willing to jump into it baby or not if you are. Are you ready for that, to jump in?"

She rested her forehead gently on his and grinned. "Let's jump."

Nick laughed, smiling against her as he kissed her again. Ellie wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, her giggles getting lost in the kiss. 

* * *

  
A week later they sat in Nick's car parked across the street from a café. Their eyes were trained on the dark haired woman exiting and heading towards her car. They watched as she stopped, reaching for the envelope resting on her windshield. She picked it up, pulling out what was in it. 

Anger filled her face as she rushed into her car.

Inside the envelope contained pictures of Jake with multiple women over the last few weeks. 

* * *

They had thought telling the team would be hard, especially when they had to tell them who the baby's father was, but it turned out to be nothing but amusing.

Gibbs had lifted his hands in a 'I really don't wanna know' motion with the loudest sigh she ever heard come from him, McGee looked at them wide eyes before getting grinning at them a little creepily like he knew something they hadn't, Vance mumbled something that sounded an awful like 'I'm gettin' too old for this', Jack stared at them a little shocked before grinning too but in a non-creepy way with also a knowing look, Kasie spent a good five minutes yelling her excitement while bouncing around, and Jimmy looked on the verge of passing out from all the overwhelming news.

All of them though, offered their support and that was all they wanted.

* * *

  
Ellie felt love before, many times. 

But nothing compared to the love she felt at that moment months later. Nothing compared to the love she felt looking at Nick holding her baby.. _their_ baby for the first time. 

They both fell completely in love with him before he was even born, but if possible it only grew the first time they heard him crying. 

Her chest filled with warmth watching the way their son latched onto Nick's finger with his tiny hand, the smile on Nick's face could light up any room no matter how dark.

Over the months she had learned Jake was so wrong. But watching the scene in front of her only confirmed it even more.

Their little Cody had stolen both of their hearts. 

Her eyes shifted to the ring on Nick's finger that matched her own as the sun from the window hit his hand. They had jumped in once more, and they didn't regret it once. It had certainly been a shock when they walked into work one morning with matching wedding rings and a matching _Let's Jump_ engraved on the inside of them.

Jumping in with Nick had been the best decision she ever made. 

Her eyes lifted back up to see Nick softly kissing Cody's head. Yeah..it definitely was.


End file.
